


Busted!

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caught, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Childishness, Crack, Dorkiness, Embarrassment, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Humor, Inspired by Fanart, McDonald's, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Blue and Yellow walk in on White during a moment when she's letting the repressed pink in her out.





	Busted!

White Diamond was sitting all by herself on the couch in her room. Not that she minded it; in fact, right now she was having the time of her life after 6000 years having spent hiding away the pink in her (fyi, she claimed to be every color on the spectrum). She was so tired of repressing her 'deepest, darkest' desires. And best of all, there was nobody around to bother her! How could it get any better than this?

After taking another big bite out of a juicy burger and then washing it down with a swig of cola, she turned her attention back to playing her video game that was projecting on the big screen. Ever since Steven had introduced White to _Animal Crossing_ , she just couldn't stop playing it every day. (Then again, you ARE encouraged to play _Animal Crossing_ every day, but still.) She was wearing nothing but a Disney t-shirt that she had oh-so discreetly purchased the other day and the most unflattering pair of pink y-front briefs. Sitting right next to her on the couch were various different bags and drinks from Space McDonald's (it was Pink Diamond's absolute favorite food back on Homeworld) and cartons of ice cream.

She became so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't even count on Yellow and Blue opening the door and entering, unfortunately.

"White, guess what--" Yellow Diamond stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Her jaw dropped.

Blue Diamond, unable to look away, put her hands right up to her mouth. "Oh my f..." she sputtered.

White dropped her controller and whirled around in shock, realizing that she had been busted by the other Diamonds. "Uhhhhhhh..." was all she could muster as her messy face burned a deep pink.

Blue and Yellow were not prepared for the new sights. They thought that they must've been hallucinating. The realization that _this_ kooky, dorky, childlike Gem blushing off-colored right in front of them was in fact the very same White Diamond who spread a rigid ideal of perfection as far as she could, the very same White Diamond who saw other Gems as mere extensions of herself and her will rather than as their own entities, hit them like their ginormous spaceships crashing down onto them.

No-one moved a muscle at all. For a while, there was complete stillness on both parties. Then, before White could react, the other two Diamonds flipped up small holographic screens and pressed buttons.

 _Flash! Flash!_ went two little cameras.

In a second, the white Gem's brain processed the information. "Did you two just take a picture of me?" White's eyes twitched as she asked.

"To send to Steven, yes." replied Blue nonchalantly as she proceeded to do just that.

"For potential blackmail material, most definitely." grinned Yellow as she sent the evidence to her Pearl.

White's utter mortification on her face turned into blue-hot rage the very next instant. Her expressions distorted angrily, and she growled in fury and raised her hands up at them.

Yellow turned to the Diamond right next to her still smiling, telling her "Let's run for it, Blue!" And they immediately proceeded to do while laughing their heads off, as quickly as their feet could carry them.

White chased after them, pantslessness and all, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'M GONNA SMASH YOU GIRLS INTO SMITHEREENS!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
